


To a Dearly Beloved Child of a Villainess

by AppraisalOfFantasyandHappiness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, I want people to have an idea of what they're getting into, Introspection, It's hard to describe this particular bit of writing, Male Protagonist, Nonsense, Original Fiction, POV Male Character, Running out of ideas?, Sad, There's nothing explicit in the death but making it clear is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppraisalOfFantasyandHappiness/pseuds/AppraisalOfFantasyandHappiness
Summary: It is difficult to describe what this is, but one may think of it as an homage to those reincarnated isekai villainess girls and their love interests.
Kudos: 4





	To a Dearly Beloved Child of a Villainess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakkarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakkarose/gifts).



To a dearly beloved child of a villainess,

I can’t believe that we’ve come such a long way since we first met.

You are a wonderful person whom I am and was lucky to meet and love.

I remember that your first impression of me wasn’t really good. You saw me grumble on about how sick and tired I was of everything, my brothers fighting and you found that distasteful. I couldn't blame you, I think the same now.

I find it surprising that you’re ~~her~~ daughter. You’re so much different from her, a complete opposite of her when she was our age.

I suppose that meant we were not supposed to be together but I never cared. I love you for you and nothing else. Being ~~her~~ daughter means nothing to me and it never will.

~~Well, I suppose that was a lie in the end...~~

What is a villainess to me when you suit a hero much more?

Our story was simple enough without a villainess' heritage, but it was what tore me apart in the end.

You loved me only after I proved myself worthy of your hand in your eyes.

Yet the villainess never budged even then. I was forced to do as one may only be forced to do.

My brothers never approved but that was expected.

I would've agreed with them if I had never seen how wonderful you are...were.

We grew closer slowly and together until everything bloomed on a musty, summer day.

I still remember the happiness I felt when we agreed to be together.

I melted whenever you play with me, whenever you’re with me.

I felt myself become soft and willing, submissive even, to you.

You played games with my heart without even knowing it; I always looked at you and found my heart almost drifting out of my chest.

You were always special.

You meant everything to me, and I am nothing without you.

I would not even have a name to be called by if you had not given me one.

I find every moment I spend with you is another moment of pure bliss; that bliss should have never ended, but our end was well-deserved.

We were perfect together and fit snugly like puzzle pieces, but I made it that way. We chipped away at small places together so we could fit happily.

Maybe I was meant to lose you; I feel dead without you, but perhaps that is all I should feel.

I remember the ball we went to, elegant and grand.

I never liked dancing but if it was with you I never cared; I loved it when you ask me to dance.

What I found the cutest was how you asked me; you bent down and kissed my hand as an invitation.

I kissed you in return.

I still remember how my face heated up in equal parts pleasure and embarrassment when you raised your head to ask, “Do you want to dance?”

I had began to think that the villainess had taught you well, seeing how you were able to dance as beautifully as we did that night.

Something beautiful came out of the villainess, but it was not completely unexpected.

Something ugly birthed me, and I am the ugliest of them all.

If only that day ended in happiness; we had only mingled and flirted about.

We were not meant to last for long, and that was probably for the best when it comes to matters concerning you and myself.

~~She~~ had sent monsters after my brothers and you hurried to fight them off; I fought alongside with you in desperation.

We sped out the castle as soon as we realized that we could not defend ourselves for long. 

In truth, you were the only one defending us.

They had come, and I was left to be nothing more than what I was. I could do nothing, but I still pretended to do something.

Nothing I did would have worked even if I had tried to help you.

Love only extends as far as you manifest it outside of your flirtations and talks.

I dragged them outside as you stayed behind to fight.

I felt the wind in my face and the crunch of leaves on the ground as you fell and hit the floor with a sickening thud.

You had quickly struck back and killed every last one of the bastards, but the last one behind you...

I could only rush over to your side as you lay among the amber leaves, dying while I could only kneel down and watch.

You may think ill of me, but I thought you were still beautiful even then.

You stood beside me, carrying a heavy weight in your eyes, and I stared blankly as you became colder with each breath.

Your breathing was shallow as you stared up at us with remorse and a little sliver of peace within those deep eyes.

“Fitting to die for something as ignoble as this,“ you said.

I still don’t get those words even today; you wouldn’t be able to tell me now, would you?

I could not even understand anything after I saw your eyes glaze over and felt you become limp.

You were gone and I was the only one who knew it.

No other would acknowledge it and we were too young to understand the gravity of the situation.

I could only put my hands to my face and bask in my misery.

I deserved every tear I shed.

I hadn’t had time properly grieve until ~~she~~ snatched me away and brought me to a castle that once belonged to my family.

I was not killed instantly, instead taken and made to suffer until now.

Rightfully.

Nothing else truly matters.

I was taken to a room and bound; I was engulfed with misery and I still am.

That ~~woman~~ , she blames me for everything that had happened to her sweet girl. 

There is no reason why I should not take it and swallow it whole.

It is fine that I should choke on grief, pain and sorrows of a mother. 

Nothing else is deserved, in my case.

That way, I could become something for her grief. Mine no longer matters, when I had caused all that befell her.

She blames me for everything, as she should.

I take blame where blame is due.

I will pay whatever price she desires of me and redeem myself to my own shallow, disgusting heart. 

It was not that we were never meant to be.

I am not so shallow as to assume that. Perhaps the world simply decided that I was not to have this contradictory happiness birthed from a villainess' hands. 

I am waiting until ~~she's~~ decided what ~~she~~ wants to do with me.

I would do anything to have you here with me again, yet I don’t care what happens to me as long as I can see you again.

Nothing feels fine and nothing will ever be fine without you.

I think I will disappear right now, fade into the clouds like nothing. I only wish that we could have gone away together.

~~She~~ is coming over to my cell with something in her hand, I only hope that it is not agonizing.

I love you so much, but I know I only deserve this much from you.

I never did anything but reap the rewards of a drunken love.

You were the most wonderful person I have ever known, but you are likely better without me than with.

Lovingly,

I wish you the best.


End file.
